


Beacon's Bountiful Beauties

by mybeautyburnsgold



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Play, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Play, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M, breeding fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeautyburnsgold/pseuds/mybeautyburnsgold
Summary: RWBY characters doing smutty things for fun and profit. As prostitutes. At Beacon. Expect no story, lots of porn and whatever obscenely weird fetishes I can come up with... [Every female character/Various male characters]





	1. Coco & Velvet: Chocolate Bunnies

I dialled the number and waited, apprehensive. Ever since the many attractive and sexually flagrant girls of Beacon had organised begun offering their feminine charms, and bodies, for very reasonable prices, there had been a non-stop cavalcade of talk about it.

Needless to say, I finally buckled, and discreetly picked up one of the menus that had been floating around with almost omnipresent consistency. It didn't contain any names, just a variety of vaguely naughty sounding 'orders', and a phone number to dial for each one, as well as a seductive cursive script at the bottom promising 'All girls guaranteed to be fully fuckable and on birth control, or your money back!' I choose the 'Chocolate Bunnies', deciding that it sounded vanilla enough for my first time doing this.

Minutes passed, and there was a limp knock on my door, I opened it and saw Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina of all people, both looking ravishing in brown latex bunny outfits, the ones you might see waitresses wearing at seedy casinos and bars, that showed off their substantial chests and curves. Coco was even wearing fake rabbit ears to match her girlfriend's.

"Hey lover boy," Coco said with a confident smile, "wanna fuck?" Yes. Yes I did. Her breasts were almost spilling out of her costume, and I noticed her substantial camel toe. "It's that-time-of-the-year for some faunus right now, and Velv's in heat and horny, so this one's free, you lucky sonuvabitch." Free. Yes. Good. Out of politeness I was trying to focus on Coco's caramel hair, but her cleavage was a whirlpool for my eyes. She noticed. "Guess that's what they call the male gaze, huh?" She smiled with deep satisfaction. My pants were starting to feel tight.

Before I could reply she took Velvet, who was beet red and blushing heavily, and led her by the hand to the bed. They kicked their heels off and sat up straight, looking at each other.

Coco lifter Velvet's head up and said "Just like we practised, okay?" The other bunny nodded shyly.

They started making out. Their kisses cascaded upon each other's faces, saliva starting to cover wherever they sloppily aimed. Their hands strayed first around each other's shoulders, but then moved to grope at breasts and nipples and curves. Their latex suits providing a perfect relief of their every muscle, pushing into each other.

When Coco inevitably toppled over Velvet, she looked up and curled her finger out towards me. Not wanting to miss out, I shuffled over to the side of the bed and stripped.

Coco's hands had reached Velvet's crotch and she began moaning sensuously. They were on top of each other when I got there, and I was wondering what there was left to do when that brown-haired goddess reached down and tore open both their bunny suits, exposing their glistening pussies.

I chose Coco first, thinking her the better prepared, and plunged my cock into her puffed slit. She let out a heavy moan and I started thrusting hard into her tight pussy.

"More! Keep going like that and I'll start coming here for free!" She screamed, deciding to finger Velvet simultaneously.

I kept pounding her while Velvet in the meantime had shed her nervousness and decided to tear down her own and Coco's suits, exposing her own large C cups and Coco's D's. Then, leaning down, wrapped her lips around her partner's tit and sucked, licking and stimulating Coco.

Coco's tongue was hanging out, and her eyes were crossed as I fucked her hard, her pussy squeezing me tightly.

"So... Good..." Were her last words before we both came, hard. She yelped and squirted all around my dick, and I filled her with cunt with hot cum.

I had barely pulled out before Velvet exclaimed "My turn!" And jumped off of the panting Coco. Her nervous exterior had melted away in the wake of sex. Coco did say she was going through heat...

As if to compliment that thought, she turned around and buried her face in the sheets, stocked her substantial ass up at me and presenting her pussy at me through the torn costume, only shouting "Fuck me, please!"

Obliging, I moved over and mounted her. Thrusting my cock into her dripping cunt. I wondered whether she hadn't orgasmed already. She let out a whimper as I pulled back, taking her doggy style.

Her cunt didn't feel like Coco's, it was tighter, made for, smaller, laquine cocks; I demolished her, molding her pussy to be more accepting. I smiled as she whimpered in pleasure, it was good to know that Faunus weren't just different skin deep.

I kept pounding her and she came multiple times, only stopping when I orgasmed and pumped her full of cum. She moaned deeply.

By now Coco had recovered and Velvet hadn't broken the sexual equivalent of a sweat yet, so they both converged on my cock and wordlessly jammed their masses of titflesh around my cock. Apparently this was planned.

The two bunnygirls pressed together and kissed, my cockhead in the middle, having them moan and salivate above me felt glorious, so in return I wrapped my fingers underneath their thighs and sank knuckle deep into both girls' cunts.

They moaned louder, putty in my hands, and came repeatedly, we were all drenched in sweat and 'other' bodily fluids by the time I erupted, covering their faces in my white, hot, cum. The messy titjob was over. Coco leaned over onto her back, spent. I nearly did the same but Velvet wasn't done with me yet. She wrapped a hot, sticky, hand around my shaft and when I was hard enough, perched above before plunging down on me.

It was several hours before Velvet let up and succumbed to sleep. Despite ejaculating countless times I still had to fuck her until she passed out to be free.

Done, I laid down next to Coco, still covered in my cum and half asleep, muttered into my ear, before doing off,

"We should do this again sometime..."


	2. Blake Belladonna: Sultry Sweet Kitty Cat

Blake strolled calmly down Beacon's halls, it was dark, and there were few other footsteps to be heard. Occasionally a single figure on a moonlight stroll or a giggling couple might softly pass by her in the twilight, but nobody paid her any attention. They couldn't see that the school uniform skirt she was wearing was more-than-slightly too short, or that the blouse hugged her curves and accentuated her cleavage. They probably didn't even notice that the glasses she wore were made more as a fetish toy than to help her read. Blake had perfect eyesight. This was the time when herself and the other girls prowled the floor, going from room to room, satiating the carnal lusts of everyone that ordered them.

Ordered. Off a menu. It was disgusting, demeaning, depraved. It was why Blake enjoyed it so much. This pastime that had developed into an obsession had started simply, much like most of the other girls now feeding their hunger for it. First it was just small gropes and kisses from Yang and Pyrrha while studying, a scratch-my-back-I'll-scratch-yours deal. Then when she started finding herself horny she became a little more... public. It became pretty much an open secret that Blake's perpetual offers of study dates was simply an excuse for her to sleep around.

So when The Mistress' little prostitution venture had popped up she was one of the first to sign on. Most of the girls just saw an opportunity for sex and easy money, some even described getting their brains fucked out as liberating, but for Blake it was the opposite. The money was a nice bonus, sure, but what she really saw was the ability to go beyond what she could do with a conventional partner. The process was a fantasy come true for her - the demeaning undertone of 'the whore' that pervaded all her sex was euphoric. She enjoyed being treated like she was owned and then fucked like an animal, faunus rights be damned.

This fetish was why Blake was so eager to reach her next caller. At the door she knocked and when the boy nervously let her in she strode through the room, locating the bed.

Ignoring the solitary student, she climbed on top of the bed covers and laid stomach down on her knees, bringing out a book on Grimm anatomy to leaf through before pushing her rear up and presenting to the space behind her, well aware that her ass and panties would avoid being covered by her scandalously short skirt. Ignoring her own provocative pose, Blake began reading about the reproductive habits of Grimm mammals, praying that her gentleman caller would understand.

Apparently he did, because a few seconds later, while examining the male beowolf's genital anatomy with lusty longing, Blake felt a hand stray across the underside of her lacy black panties. Quivering in anticipation she moved her rear into the hand, trying to get more friction across her pussy, only to feel the boy's face press against her crotch through the panties. He was teasing her, and her subconscious submissive streak was preparing her to be fucked - her cunt was already thoroughly lubricated.

"Let's get rid of these, shall we?" The boy said from behind her, while Blake simply purred as he pulled her panties away and giving the barest degree of friction against her vagina. Noticing, he cupped a hand over her cunt and began to gently masturbate her. "You're a horny kitty, aren't you? I'm gonna enjoy fucking your ass. But first I'll make you squirm." He leaned down and planted his lips to her crotch, before starting to eat her out aggressively.

Her book forgotten, Blake dove her head into the pillow, her sensitive pussy exploding with pleasure from the student's delicate mouth. She had been eaten out before, but never in a way so dominating, she was in bliss, but was barely using his tongue, when he wanted her to meow sexily he brushed a lip against her clit. He reached up and started groping wildly at her large breasts, jiggling in her lingerie.

When he decided he had enough of pleasuring Blake, he jabbed his tongue into her and gave a long lick upwards. The motion was more than enough to cause Blake to cum and she squirted all over the bed sheets in the same moment that he tore her blouse off her and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out into his hands. The minor acts of dominance she used to initiate this had been obliterated and she was his to command.

He unclasped his pants quickly and began to drag his long, thick, cock across Blake's cunt, causing her to moan and purr louder. Blake hardly knew how she still had the capacity to notice, but it didn't feel human. He'd probably been a 'victim' of one of Weiss' ministrations. She had been getting progressively more bold with the cosmetic modifications she was 'testing' on the not-so-poor students that crossed her path. The boy preparing to rut her was apparently one of them.

She didn't care. She was willing to go through with whatever this boy wanted to do to her. If he wanted to rut her until dawn than so be it.

"What contraceptive are you on?" The boy asked, almost with a sneer, still teasing her taint with his bestial cock. The question made Blake's ears perk a little, but she just wanted to continue.

"I.. I use my aura." She let out between pants. "Please... Please put it in, I need it." It was almost a dumb question, any girl with half a brain knew that she could simply focus her aura on her womb to neutralise any sperm.

"Sure, just turn it off. Turn it off and I'll fuck you silly." It gave Blake pause for a second, but he was probably motivated as much by a desire to dominate as she was to be dominated - it was something she could deal with safely later. She unfocused her aura and started rubbing her glistening cunt against his cock. "Good girl," he said, reaching out and scratching her cat ears before finally thrusting inside her unprotected pussy, still wearing her skirt. She cried out in pleasure, relishing in letting herself being fucking like an animal. His cock certainly wasn't human. It had a tapered head, like a dog's or fox's, but whatever it was Blake was euphoric, she lived for every one of his powerful thrusts, squeezing her cunt tight around him lest he lose interest. His balls were large and pendulous and at the climax of every swing brushed against her clit, each triggering a mini-orgasm by itself.

By the time the boy finally came for the first time, Blake was borderline delirious and covered in sweat. But she perked up at the feeling of rope after rope of raw cum surge their way inside her womb, the boy held himself at the climax of his thrust and plunged deeper than before, his massive erection stretching Blake's cunt. The feeling was addictive, like she had just been exposed to a new drug she knew she would never give up.

All Blake mumbled was just barely a comprehensible "More... More..." Continuously. The boy obliged and began thrusting all over again. This time as they rocked back and forth Blake could feel the hot cum sloshing around inside her, the boy also began spanking her bare, large, ass in between thrusts, causing her to yelp in masochistic delight, and leaned down to whisper in her ear:

"What are you?" When she didn't understand he spanked her harder and repeated, "What are you?" In an agitated voice.

This time Blake understood, and cried out "I'm a bitch! A whore! A slut that just wants to be fucked!" Before orgasming and squirted again. He leaned back and ran a hand through her hair, gently. Before tugging it cruelly.

"Good! You're learning." This time as he came she purred affectionately and leaned back onto his cock, wanting to take all his cum, before de-mounting herself and turning around, squashing the boy's bestial penis between her boobs and smearing leftover cum over them or licking it up. Cum was an acquired taste, but she had certainly developed a dependence for it.

After that he came gigantically a third time, smothering Blake's entire face and cleavage before she set about licking it all up like a cat desperate for more cream.

Once she was done, the student was on the verge of sleep, so like an affectionate pet she laid him in his bed and gave him a gentle goodnight kiss, before collecting the lien he owed her and scampering away, clothed only in her skirt, abandoning her underwear and torn blouse.

It wasn't like there'd be anyone to see her.


	3. Weiss & Ruby: Sugar Glazed Princess

The dorm room was almost totally bare. Stripped down to its most basic needs, it was one of a few mostly-empty rooms Weiss kept at Beacon for her various escapades. Weiss sat on the side of the perfectly made-up bed, which was covered by a pristine plastic sheet (she didn't want to stain the sheets too much, even if this room was one of her spares), while Ruby, still in her proper Beacon uniform, knelt on the rough carpet by Weiss's leg as she had been instructed. Weiss was also already naked, her mid-sized bust and almost porcelain skin on full display. She owned no clothes she was willing to get dirty, and there was no point in drawing out a messy preamble as she stripped. All involved knew what they would be there for.

That is, if they ever bothered to show up. Weiss's annoyance was growing steadily. She had timed everything perfectly, from the rate at which her subject's modifications would grow, to when herself and Ruby would hit peak arousal; and he had the audacity to not show up when he had been told! What kind of dockside whore did he think she is? The plastic sheet crinkled slightly as she shifted under the weight of her own frustration, setting her face into a scowl.

Ruby began trying to nuzzle her soft hair across Weiss's bare thigh. She didn't know what had got her friend as worked up as she had been, but Weiss had clearly invested a lot of time into this guy. She really did intend to be comforting more than anything else, but secretly Ruby cherished any opportunity she had to touch Weiss. Any contact at all. It wasn't easy being kept horny all of the time, but if would all be worth it, for Weiss.

Just as Weiss was about to give Ruby's hair a scratch and tell her it might only be the two of them, pet, there was timid knock on the door and in walked one of the tallest, broadest, students Ruby had ever seen. He was a towering slab of male sensuality, backing down from Weiss's leg, Ruby's gaze couldn't help but drift to his crotch. “And what kind of tome do you call this!” Weiss exclaimed, apparently unintimidated by his the muscle-bound figure before her. “Do you know how much time I spent working in order to give you that cock? Get over here. You better have taken all of the dust pills as I instructed.” The student nodded dimly as he tried stammering out an apology Weiss wasn't paying attention to. As far as Ruby could tell, he looked far more scared of Weiss than she did of him. Even if she was nude.

Eventually, almost awkwardly, Weiss worked her subject's belt, pants, and underwear off. She practically beamed when she saw his cock, and Ruby could see why. It was huge, more than doing the student's massive frame justice. It had to be nearly a foot long and appropriately thick. His testes (or cum sacks, as Weiss liked to unashamedly call them) were even more massive, and looked like they were approaching the size of tennis balls. Ruby could smell, no, feel the musk it emanated.

Weiss was grinning as she planted a few preliminary kisses along the shaft, groped her subject's thick balls, and took a deep whiff of his cock's almost animalistic scent “This might just have made the wait forgivable, handsome. We are going to have so much fun together.” Talking more to the dick itself than to the person carrying it around. She looked up at his face. “Now, I might be a little bit of a size queen, but you're not just gonna get to pump me full of cum and call it a night. We all know that would be a little too easy. In fact, I hope you've been saving up instead of fucking every broad you come across.” Weiss explained, a devious look on her face. “With the modifications I gave you, we could keep going for hours and hours. Which is why no one's leaving until I'm covered head to toe and can't feel my legs. Got it?” The student offered his first smile of the evening, and they both began in earnest.

They started with a titjob. Weiss, still perched on the side of the bed, delighted in the feeling of the cock falling into her modest cleavage. She pumped her tits around his shaft while he thrust upwards into her open mouth. They both fell back onto the plastic covered bed (to Ruby, the sheet's purpose was now obvious), and Weiss focused on getting him as hard as possible as he knelt in front of her. He was still semi-soft and pent-up when they started, but by the first orgasm he was as hard as he was going to get. Cum surged out in ropes, soaking Weiss's breasts and beckoning face with hot, thick, arousal that she basked in and dipped her hands in to spread across the whole of her chest. They didn't slow down for a second, though, and both still panting for more the cock worked its way downwards and began to rub itself against Weiss's glistening folds. She moaned out loudly, her clit standing tall and acting like a pleasure buzzer as the massive shaft ground across it. He came again before entering, serenading Weiss's abdomen in a thick layer just as impressive as the last.

Weiss cried out as he entered her, she was by no means a virgin, but she had never cultivated a cock as big as this one and she was staring to wonder why. He pushed nearly all of the way up to her cervix, pulled out and began thrusting. Weiss hoped he would have the wherewithal to remember to cum on the outside, but she was steadily beginning to not care. Finally, with a roar, the student pulled back and let out a gargantuan load all across Weiss's torso, spraying her and the bed almost equally. Without missing a beat he flipped her onto her front and began working her again.

Ruby, for her part, knelt calmly on the carpet and tried not to blush, or be distracting, or come. As Weiss had instructed. Despite her efforts however, her panties were beginning to feel moist and hot, turning into a reminder of her failure to keep her composure. She tried focusing on how uncomfortable the carpet was on her knees through her tights, but all she could hear was moaning and wet slapping and exclamations of pleasure from the pair on the bed. Ruby felt a trickle down the side of her leg.

Weiss's legs and ass were mostly covered now, and her whole body was lying in a steadily growing pile of slick cum and sweat, pooling on the plastic she was being fucked upon. As the cock pulled out to come again, cum was slowly drooling across the outside of her pussy, which had a healthy gape and was already twitching for him to continue. She had lost track of the amount of times she had come. The newest load ended up covering Weiss's back, and the student helpfully smeared more cum across her attractive ass. This time when he mounted Weiss, he placed a questing finger in her butthole, which had the effect of straightening her back and letting out a long moan before he began pounding her into the bed harder than ever before, and holding her head down into the puddle of cum. When he finally pulled out he showered her already covered body in another layer and shuffled forward, before flipping her over again and grabbing her by the ponytail.

He raised her head and began jerking himself off with Weiss's snow white hair. It didn't take long for her pristine ponytail to fall apart and started becoming matted in the cum-covered mass that was her body. Still he persisted and and with a final moan he came all over his fellow student's head, utterly soaking her already defiled face, and letting off a few ropes in her previously mostly untouched hair. After that, they both collapsed, exhausted, and after enough time had passed for Weiss to regain the power of conscious thought, she quickly shooed him out of the room. Once again it was just Weiss and Ruby, who, with extreme power of will, had still not orgasmed.

“Well, he was certainly more than I had bargained for, not that I'm complaining.” Weiss croaked. As far as Ruby could tell she seemed pretty blissed out. Weiss raised a hand out of the bed and held it out to Ruby. “You've been a good girl for waiting this long, pet. You can do what you do best now. Clean” Ruby almost leaped toward Weiss and took the offered hand as though it were a lover's. Cradling the hand and systematically kissing up the cum. Once the first hand was complete, she swept across Weiss's arm with a series of long licks, carefully making sure missed none. It was thick, and layered, and mostly tasted salty but had hidden depth. It was an acquired taste.

After finishing her arm Ruby focused on her chest, hungrily lapping up all of the cum in Weiss's cleavage before swirling her tongue around the older girl's tits. Ruby paid close attention to the curves of Weiss's neck as she licked her way up to her slender jawline. The little make up the Weiss applied had run quickly, and Ruby could trace the taste of eyeliner and lipstick melting in the mixture. She devoured the cum in Weiss's hair a strand at a time, before carefully remaking her ponytail. After that Ruby, still careful and still thorough, worked her way down Weiss's body, feeling her give a gentle orgasm as her hips bucked after cleaning as much of her crotch as possible. Ruby gently rolled Weiss onto a clean part of the bed, cleaning her back and butt. She finished with Weiss's toes, giving each a tender kiss before curling up next to Weiss, whom she treated like royalty because she was royalty. To Ruby, at least. “Did I do a good job, mistress?” Ruby inquired, her voice timid and terrified of rejection.

“You did a very good job, Ruby, I couldn't be happier.” Weiss said it casually, with her eyes closed, on the verge of sleep. But still, just like that, Ruby had one the hardest orgasms she had ever experienced.


End file.
